The invention is based on a high-pressure pump for a vehicle brake system. A high-pressure pump of this kind is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 36 536. The pump is used to return brake fluid from a wheel brake cylinder to the master brake cylinder of a brake system. This pump is a time-tested design, but has a disadvantage of irregularity of the pumped flow and of a resultant fluctuation in pressure of the brake fluid. The pump piston in fact aspirates and pumps fluid only during one-half of a cam revolution. With the pump switched on in anti-skid operation, the irregularity of the pumped flow is transmitted to the master brake cylinder and causes vibration of the brake pedal. Although this is desirable to a certain extent, to make the driver aware of the critical driving situation, nevertheless the vibration also causes oscillation of the vehicle body, which causes irritating noises in the interior of the vehicle. A brake system for vehicles having an anti-skid system or ABS is also known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 43 860, in which after the outlet valve, in the flow direction of the brake fluid, the hydraulic high-pressure pump is followed by a damper chamber having a throttle bore on the outlet side. This chamber, as a hollow chamber disposed spaced apart from the pump and created by metal-cutting techniques, is contained in a housing. In the first patent above, although an annular chamber surrounding the valve housing is present following the pump outlet valve in the flow direction of the brake fluid, nevertheless the annular chamber is not followed on the outlet side by a throttle. The relatively small annular chamber is therefore unable to develop any damping action in the sense of smoothing out the pressure vibration of the pulsating pumped flow.